As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a UE as a relay node or relay UE for relaying communication between a base station or donor access node, and an end-user UE. Relay UEs may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other UEs to increase the available throughput to the UEs being relayed. However, relay UEs may be limited in their ability to effectively service UEs that are attached to it, particularly if the resources are limited from the donor access node providing the service.